


Recuerdo.

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, busquen la cancion en youtube :D, se nota el fans del cantante verdad?, un fic interactivo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Recuerdo es canción de Ismael Serrano y aquí la uso como inspiración. Esta mini historia está inspirada en esa canción. Si la conoces, ni manera, si no, pues el orden sería leer esto y luego escucharla…





	

Esa nueva pobreza encontrada le había desgastado la vida. Se miraba en los cristales del vagón del tren y se encontraba a sí mismo viejo como nunca. Bueno, siendo honestos,  como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, desde aquellos días de pobreza tal, que las arrugas se le habían formado joven. Las preocupaciones, el dolor, las carencias y el amor profundo por un pequeño que era su todo;  se habían quedado marcadas en su rostro gracias a un corazón que sentía con pasión.

Esta nueva ciudad estaba llena de recuerdos tristes. De Neal, de estar lejos de ella. Como un limbo personal. Sucio, lleno de violencia, de sueños muertos, de ilusiones sin respeto hacia lo sagrado. Eso era esta ciudad. El sentirse moribundo en medio de tanta vida igual de muerta que él.  

Las luces pasaban una tras otra, la gente se sentaba y lo ignoraba. Aquí era nadie. Un desdichado cualquiera en un tren del metro; nunca Rumplestiltskin, nunca el cobarde, nunca el Dark One. Solo un viejo sin dinero suficiente para comer, ni juventud tal para ser considerado digno de un empleo digno, o al menos eso le habían dicho el día de hoy en al menos cinco lugares en los que había vacantes. La gente joven solo pensaba en presente y nunca en su propio futuro. La vejez era el futuro y la gente vieja también come. La juventud se acababa tal como las velas; pronto y dependiendo de la mecha. La luz de la vida no era eterna. Aun cuando ella, podría desafiar tal afirmación. Su luz, la vida dentro sus ojos azules eran eternas como …ah! por eso odiaba Rumple el metro, le daba tiempo para pensar y recordar. Lo que él quería era olvidar.

Era más sencillo pensar en sí mismo, en el dolor que le llenaba la pierna, los pulmones y los ojos. El culpaba al humo del cigarro y los autos, las fábricas y las cloacas, el cielo gris, las personas y sus sonrisas, los cabellos de color castaño, los labios color carmín, las manos dulces y ocasionalmente, una voz  con acento conocido a lo lejos, que se aparecía de pronto mientras caminaba, perdiéndose entre la gente y que el juraba, le pertenecía a ella. Todo se juntaba y le hacía doler el alma. Una molestia constante que le sacudía el corazón que solo quería una cosa: Pensar en ella. Recordarla.

Lo que él tenía que hacer, era olvidar.

Olvidar que ella lo había amado, olvidar que ella lo había salvado, olvidar que ella tenía en su presencia la fuerza que llenaba todo de luz y hacía la vida deseable. Olvidar que él era la causa de su llanto, de su dolor; olvidar que la amaba tanto y tanto amor, no se traducía en su sonrisa porque era débil. Porque era solo un hombre. Porque con ella y en ella, él no era nadie. Ni suficiente hombre, ni suficiente Dios, ni suficiente nada…y entonces el perfume de rosas se sentó justo frente a él.

Era imposible.

Era ella. Con los mismo ojos, la misma mirada quizás, lo ojos más azules pero…era Belle.

 

 

 


End file.
